Decidueye
Decidueye is a Grass/Ghost-type Pokémon from the Alola region. It is the final evolution of Rowlet, the Grass-type starter Pokémon of that region. Background Decidueye is the Arrow Quill Pokémon, and the final evolutionary stage of Rowlet, preceeded by Dartrix. It is a cool and cautious Pokémon, though it's quickly seized by panic when surprised. Using its bow-like wings, Decidueye can draw back its quills and fire them as arrows at its targets. Powers & Abilities *'Stealth Skills:' Decidueye is capable of moving in near-perfect stealth. Once the enemy has lost sight of it, Decidueye attacks the enemy before it notices. *'Archery Skills:' Decidueye is capable of firing its feathers as arrows. He can throw a single arrow in a tenth of a second, and these arrows can pierce targets from over half a mile away (800 metres). *'Overgrow:' Decidueye's ability. It increases the power of Grass-type attacks by 50% when Decidueye's health is low. *'Long Reach:' Decidueye's hidden ability. It allows him to attack foes with direct-contact moves without suffering any side effects from their abilities. Moveset *'Spirit Shackle:' Decidueye's signature move. Decidueye shoots an arrow that pins the enemy's shadow to the ground, and then explodes. This attack impedes the enemy's escape. *'U-Turn:' Bug-type attack that consists of the user charging at the enemy, and then return to its Pokéball (if it is a trainer's Pokémon). *'Tackle:' A weak attack that consists of the user charging at the enemy. *'Leafage:' The user attacks by pelting the target with leaves. *'Growl:' The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stat. *'Peck:' Decidueye jabs at the enemy with its beak. *'Astonish:' The user attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. This may also make the target flinch. *'Razor Leaf:' Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily. *'Foresight:' This move allows Decidueye to hit Ghost-type Pokémon with Normal and Fighting-type moves. *'Pluck:' The user pecks the target. If the target is holding a Berry, the user eats it and gains its effect. *'Synthesis:' Decidueye absorbs light from the sun to heal himself. It will recover more health if the weather is sunny. *'Fury Attack:' Decidueye attacks the enemy with its beak multiple times. *'Sucker Punch:' This move enables the user to attack first. This move fails if the target is not readying an attack. *'Leaf Blade:' The user handles a sharp leaf like a sword and attacks by cutting its target. Critical hits land more easily. *'Feather Dance:' The user covers the target's body with a mass of down that harshly lowers its Attack stat. *'Brave Bird:' The user tucks in its wings and charges from a low altitude. This also damages the user quite a lot. *'Nasty Plot:' The user stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts. This sharply raises the user's Special Atack stat. Feats Strength *(Ash's Rowlet) Was able to cut through a neat that several Trumbeak and a Toucannon were unable to tear apart. *(Ash's Rowlet) With Leafage, destroyed Team Rocket's air balloon. *(Ash's Rowlet) Sent Oricorio flying several metres with a single kick. *Able to shoot arrows that reach up through the sky, only to come drilling down from above, piercing multiple targets one after another. *Its arrows can pierce through a target after travelling over half a mile. Speed *(Ash's Rowlet) Dodged lightning from Oricorio's Revelation Dance. *Can fire an arrow in a tenth of a second. Durability *Immune to Normal and Fighting-type attacks. Skill *Its arrows can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards. *Decidueye is capable of performing extremely tricky curved shots. Weaknesses *Ghost, Dark, Fire, Ice, and Flying-type attacks. *If it is attacked by surprise, it will panic. Gallery Rowlet.png|Rowlet, Decidueye's unevolved form. Dartrix.png|Dartrix, Decidueye's pre-evolution. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Pokémon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Archers Category:Completed Profiles